Attack and effect names
An attack name is a name given to attacks and effects used by monsters in the anime and manga. Some monsters have multiple attack names, others have none at all. Yu-Gi-Oh! Yu-Gi-Oh! GX * Black Magician - Black Magic Attack * Black Magician Girl - Black Burning * Black Scorpions (together) - Surekill - Black Scorpion Combination (with "Black Scorpion Combination") * Black Scorpion - Chick the Yellow - Genki Zuchi (Limit - Vigorous Mallet) * Black Scorpion - Gorg the Strong - Gouriki Hammer (Herculean Hammer) * Black Scorpion - Meanae the Thorn - Ibari no Muchi (Thorn Whip) * Dark End Dragon - Dark Fog, Dark Evaporation (effect) * Dark Magician of Chaos - Horobi no Jumon (Spell of Destruction) * Dark Tyranno - Rex Bomber * Demon Wind God - Hyuga - Reflection Storm Barricade (effect) * Demiurge Ema - Alchemy Blast * Descending Thunder Emperor Hamon - Lost Thunder, Hell's Punishment (effect) * Destiny Hero Bloo-D - Bloody Fears, Gravity Blood (effect) * Destiny Hero Dash Guy - Lightning Strike * Destiny Hero Diamond Guy - Diamond Blow * Destiny Hero Devil Guy - Destiny Road (effect) * Destiny Hero Diehard Guy - Death Boer Fiat, Wonder Life (effect) * Destiny Hero Dogma Guy - Death Chronicle, Life Absolute (effect) * Destiny Hero Double Guy - Death Overlap * Destiny Hero Dread Guy - Predator of Dreadnought, Dread Roar (Summoning), Dread Mire (protection) * Devil of the Dark World - Reign - Devilish Vacuum Wave * Devilzoa - Devil X-Scissors * Diamond Dragon - Diamond Breath * Divine Flame Emperor Uria - Hyper Blaze, Trap Destruction (effect) * Don Zaloog - Double Revolver * Dragoon D-END - Ultimate D Burst, Revival of Destiny (resurrection), Ultimate D Burn (destruction effect) * Drawler - Roller Press * Doron - Drone Clones * Earth Giant Gaia Plate - Plate of Tempest, Super Plume (effect) * Elemental HERO Absolute Zero - Freezing at Moment * Elemental HERO Air Neos - Skyrip Wing * Elemental HERO Aqua Neos - Rapid Soul, Echo Burst (effect) * Elemental Hero Black Neos - Wrath of Black Neos * Elemental HERO Bubbleman - Bubble Shoot * Elemental Hero Bubbleman Neo - Neo Bubble Shoot * Elemental Hero Burstlady - Burst Fire, Burst Impact Shot (with "Burst Impact") * Elemental HERO Chaos Neos - Light-and-Dark Spiral * Elemental HERO Clayman - Clay Knuckle * Elemental Hero Dark Brightman - Dark Flash * Elemental Hero Edgeman - Edge Hammer, Power Edge Attack * Elemental Hero Elixirer - Fusionist Magistery * Elemental HERO Escuridão - Dark Diffusion * Elemental Hero Featherman - Feather Break, Feather Slash, Feather Flash, Feather Shot (with "Feather Shot") * Elemental HERO Flame Wingman - Flame Shoot, Skyscraper Shoot (with "Skyscraper"), Sparkling Breaker (with "Mirror Gate") * Elemental HERO Flare Neos - Burst Rush * Elemental HERO Gaia - Continental Hammer * Elemental HERO Glow Neos - Lightning Strike, Signal Buster - Blue Lightning (effect) * Elemental HERO Great Tornado - Super Cell, Downburst (effect) * Elemental Hero God Neos - Legendary Strike * Elemental HERO Magma Neos - Super Heat Meteor * Elemental HERO Mudballman - Mud Circle, Mud Stomp * Elemental Hero Necro-Dark Man - Dark Scratch * Elemental HERO Neos - Wrath of Neos, Force of Neo Space/Neos Force (with "Neos Force") * Elemental Hero Phoenix Guy - Phoenix Shoot * Elemental Hero Prismer - Reflect Change (effect) * Elemental Hero Rampart Gunner - Rampart Shot * Elemental Hero Sailorman - Anchor Knuckle * Elemental HERO Shining Flare Wingman - Shining Shoot * Elemental Hero Shining Phoenix Guy - Shining Finish * Elemental HERO Sparkman - Spark Flash * Elemental HERO Storm Neos - Ultimate Typhoon (effect) * Elemental HERO Tempester - Chaos Tempest * Elemental Hero The Earth - Earth Impact, Earth Combustion, Earth Magma Slash * Elemental HERO The Shining - Optical Storm * Elemental HERO Thunder Giant - Voltic Thunder, Vapor Spark (effect) * Elemental Hero Wild Jaggyman - Infinity Edge Slicer * Elemental Hero Wildman - Wild Slash, Wild Boomerang (with "Cyclone Boomerang".) * Elemental HERO Wild Wingman - Wing Impulse * Emissary of the Afterlife - Soul Hunt * Evil HERO Dark Gaia - Dark Catastrophe * Evil HERO Hell Sniper - Hell Shot (effect) * Evil HERO Inferno Wing - Inferno Blast, Hell Back Fire (effect) * Evil HERO Lightning Golem - Hell Lightning, Voltic Ball (effect) * Evil HERO Malicious Edge - Needle Burst * Evil HERO Wild Cyclone - Cyclone Slash * Gambler Angel Bunny - Card Dealing * Gate Guardian - Wicked Lord Shockwave * Fossil Dyna Pachycephalo - Crash Head * Freed the Brave Wanderer - Brave Sword, Justice Bright (effect) * Golden Homunculus - Golden Harvest * Guardian of Darkness - Dark Guardian - Dark Shockwave * Gravekeeper's Assassin - Assassin Blade * Gravekeeper's Chief - Wrath of the Royal Family * Gravekeeper's Guard - Guard Whirlwind Strike, Gravekeeper's Barrier Wave (effect) * Gravekeeper's Shaman - Destruction Spell, Weakening Spell (effect) * Gravekeeper's Spear Soldier - Swift Spear Clash * Happy Lover - Happy Burning * Helios Tris Megistus - Phoenix Prominence * Hell Gundog - Hell Hunting * Honest - Honest Feather Shoot, Honest Crying (effect) * Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV6 - Black Flame * Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV8 - Black Mega Flame * Hydrogeddon - Hydro Breath * Ice Emperor Mobius - Ice Lance * Immortal Werewolf - Howling Slash * KA-2 Death Scissors - Nano Poison * Killer Doll of Demise - Grudge Axe * King Dragun - Twilight Burning * King-Mist - Mist Strangle * Knight of White Dragon - Darkout Sacred Spear * Levia Dragon Daedalus - Levia Stream * Light and Darkness Dragon - Shining Breath, Dark Baptism * Light End Dragon - Shining Sublimation, Light Expansion (effect) * Lycan Thrope - Shadow Gust (effect) * Mathematician - Battle Curriculum * Metal Devilzoa - Metal X Scissors * Meteor Black Dragon - Dark Burning Meteor * Mirage Dragon - Mirage Flash * Mokey Mokey - Mokey Mokey Wave * Mokey Mokey King - Mokey Mokey Wave * Multiple Slime - Chewy Burst * Neo-Spacian Air Hummingbird - Hovering Peck * Neo-Spacian Aqua Dolphin - Echolocation (hand revealing effect), Pulse Burst (hand destruction effect) * Neo-Spacian Flare Scarab - Flame Bullet, Flaming Illusion (effect) * Neo-Spacian Gran Mole - Drill Mole * Neo-Spacian Glow Moss - Spore Spear, Signal Check (effect) * Neos Wiseman - Ultimate Nova * Ojama King - Flying Body Attack, Ojamuscle Flying Body Attack (with "Ojamuscle") * Ojama Knight - Surekill - "Don't Be a Bother" Beam (effect) * Ojama Yellow - Ojama Punch, Ojama Kick (with "Good Hero") * Orca Mega Fortress of Darkness - Killer Whale Cannon * Oxygeddon - Oxy Stream * Paleozoic Fossil Machine Skullconvoy - Great Collision * Patroid - Signal Attack * Rainbow Neos - Rainbow Flare Stream, Honesty Rainbow Flare Stream (with "Honest"), Beyond The Rainbow Hole (Monster-removing effect) * Red Eyes Black Dragon - Dark Mega Flare (Alt Name: "Kokuendan") * Red Eyes Darkness Dragon - Darkness Giga Flare * Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon - Darkness Metal Flare * Shell Knight - Shell Burst (effect) * Soul Caller - Gloomy Fang * Spear Dragon - Spear Flash * Stealthroid - After Burner * Steam Gyroid - Hurricane Smoke * Surveying Warrior Transitter - Smart Serving * Thunder Emperor Zaborg - Rolling Thunder * Ultimate Gem God - Rainbow Dark Dragon - Rainbow Reflection * Ultimate Gem God - Rainbow Dragon - Over The Rainbow, Rainbow Overdrive (effect) * UFOroid Fighter - Fortune Tempest * Ultimate Tyranno - Absolute Bite * Ultimate Sealed God Exodios - Exodd Blast * Vampire Bats - Bloody Spiral * Vampire Genesis - Hell Vicious Blood * Volcanic Devil - Volcanic Cannon, Volcanic Chain (effect) * VWXYZ-Dragon Catapult Cannon - Ultimate Destruction * Water Dragon - Aqua Punisher * XYZ-Dragon Cannon - XYZ Hyper Cannon, Hyper Destruction * Yubels - Nightmare Pain (damage inflicting effect) * Yubel - Das Abscheulich Ritter - Fellow Sacrifice (destruction effect) Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's * Ancient Fairy Dragon - Eternal Sunshine, Plane Back (Effect) * Backup Warrior - Support Attack * Black Feather Dragon - Noble Stream, Damage Drain (Damage negating effect), Black Burst (Attack decreasing effect) * Big Piece Golem - Power Pressure * Black Feather - Armored Wing - Black Hurricane * Black Feather - Arms Wing - Black Charge * Black Feather - Gale of the Hurricane - Black Scratch * Black Feather - Black Lance Blast - Black Spiral (Episode 30), Death Spiral * Black Feather - Sirocco of Dawn - Dark Wing Slash * Black Feather - Lone Silver Wind - Perfect Storm (Effect) * Black Rose Dragon - Black Rose Flare, Black Rose Gale (Destruction effect), Rose Restriction (Attack reduction effect), Hate Rose Whip (with "Thorn of Hatred") * Blood Mephist - Cursed Blood * Chain Dragon - Chain Blast * Centaurumina - Grace Illumine De * Crimson Blader - Red Burner * Deformer - Radion - Earphone Shoot * Drill Warrior - Drill Lance, Drill Shoot (Direct attacking effect) * Determined Daredevil - Wide Slash * Earthbound God Uru - Hell Thread * Earthbound God Wiraqocha Rascha - Death Singularity, Polestar Obey (effect) * Explode Wing Dragon - King Storm * Fleur de Chevalier - Fleur de Mirage * Fortune Lady Darky - Dark Fate * Fortune Lady Earthy - Cursed Skewer * Gatling Ogre - Gatling Fire (effect) * Gorogor - Death Flat * Goyo Guardian - Goyo Lariat * Hidden Knight -Hook- - Devil Hook, Shadow Hook (effect) * Infernity Beast - Hell Howling * Infernity Beetle - Beetle Shot * Infernity Demon - Hell Pressure * Infernity Death Dragon - Death Fire Blast, Infernity Death Breath (effect) * Id the Super Demonic Lord - Violent Egoism * Junk Archer - Scrap Arrow, Dimension Shoot (effect) * Junk Destroyer - Destroy Knuckle, Tidal Energy (effect) * Junk Warrior - Scrap Fist, Power Gear Fist (with "Arms Aid"), Power of Fellows (effect) * Justice Bringer - Justice Slash * Life Stream Dragon - Life's Beauty Howl * Lightning Tricorn - Giga Volt Charge * Longbarrel Ogre - Great Snipe, First/Second Shot (effect) * Machine Imperial God Dragon Asterisk - Infinity Nemesis Stream, Nemesis Tornado(effect) * Machine Imperial God Machinicle Infinity - The Cube of Despair * Machine Emperor Grannel Infinity - Grand Slaughter Cannon * Machine Imperial Soldier Grannel Ein - Gravity Blaster, Gravity Pressure (effect) * Machine Imperial Soldier Skiel Ein - Twin Pulse * Machine Imperial Soldier Wisel Ein - Quark Carve * Mad Demon - Bone Splash * Max Warrior - Swift Rush * Montage Dragon - Power Collage * Nitro Warrior - Dynamite Knuckle, Dynamite Impact (effect) * One-Hundred Eye Dragon - Infinity Sight Stream * Playing Opossum - Fake Die (effect) * Polar God King Loki - Vanity Bullet * Polar God King Thor - Thunder Pile, Effect Absorber (effect) * Polar God Sacred Emperor Odin - Heaven's Judgment, Influence of Rune (effect) * Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis - Flame Petal, Scatter Flame (Damage effect) * Power Breaker - Power Slash * Power Tool Dragon - Crafty Break * Red Demons Dragon - Blazing Crimson Hell Flare, Absolute Power Force, Demon Meteor (Destruction effect) * Red Demons Dragon/Buster - Extreme Crimson Force, Crimson The End (Destruction effect) * Road Warrior - Lightning Claw * Rose Tentacles - Thorn Whip (First Attack), Thorn Whip 1, 2, etc. (Subsequent attacks, which are listed in numerical order. For example, "Thorn Whip 1" would be the second attack, "Thorn Whip 2" would be the third attack, and so on. "Last Thorn Whip" is always the final attack, but only if Rose Tentacles attacks more than once.) * Savior Star Dragon - Shooting Blaster Sonic, Sublimation Drain (effect), Stardust Force (card-destroy effect) * Savior Demon Dragon - Ultimate Power Force, Power Gain (Attack-increasing effect) * Scar-Red Nova Dragon - Burning Soul * Sleeping Giant Zushin - Zushin Punch * Smile Angel - Super Smile * Speed Warrior - Sonic Edge * Shooting Quasar Dragon - The Creation Burst * Shooting Star Dragon - Stardust Mirage (effect and attack name) * Stardust Dragon - Shooting Sonic, Victim Sanctuary (effect) * Stardust Dragon/Buster - Assault Sonic Burst * Surging Dragon Knight Dragoequites - Spiral Javelin, Wave Force (Damage-reflecting effect) * Sword Master - Master Slash * Tech Genus Blade Gunner MAXX-10000 - Shoot Blade, Buster Shot (w/ "Buster Shotman") * Tech Genus Power Gladiator WAX-1000 - Machinize Slash * Tech Genus Wonder Magician SCX-1000 - Machinize Sorcery * Tech Genus Halberd Cannon - Close Summon (Negate Summon effect) * Thunder Unicorn - Thunder Spear * Turbo Warrior - Accel Slash, High Rate Power (effect) * Turret Warrior - Revolving Shot * Twin Breaker - Double Assault * Ultimate Temporal Machine God Sephiron - Akashic Storm * Wapper Dragon - Wapper Shoot Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL * Baby Tragon - Baby Stream * Bestial Warrior Puman - Black Slash * Big Jaws - Big Mouth (with "Aqua Jet") * Black Ray Lancer - Black Spear * Blue-Eyes Statue Dragon - Burst Stream of Destruction * Blue-Eyes Ultimate Statue Dragon - Ultimate Burst * CNo. 39 Aspiring Emperor Hope Ray - Chaos Xyz Change (summon), Hope Blade Chaos Slash, Overlay Charge (effect) * D.D. ESPer Star Robin - Big Punchy * D.D. Jet Iron - Iron Phoenix * Dododo Warrior - Dododo Axe * Drill Barnacle - Drill Attack * Gagaga Magician - Gagaga Magic * Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon - Photon Stream of Destruction * Gogogo Golem - Gogogo Blow * No. 17 Revise Dragon - Vice Stream * No. 11 Big Eye - Temptation Glance (effect) * No. 39 Aspiring Emperor Hope - Hope Blade Slash, Moon Barrier (effect) * No. 61 Volcasaurus - Mag Max (effect) * Statue Black Magician - Black Magic * Underwater Warship - Aero Shark - Big Eater * Zubaba Knight - Zubaba Sword Yu-Gi-Oh! 3D Bonds Beyond Time English Anime/Manga Those with TCG/OCG Cards * Elemental Hero Clayman - Clay Charge, Clay Clobberer * Elemental Hero Neos - Wrath of Neos, Neos Force, Cosmic Crush Those without Yu-Gi-Oh! GX * Dark Blade the Dragon Knight - Dark Sword Slash * Dark Catapulter - Storm Shower Blast (effect) * Dark Creator - Absolute Darkness * Dark Driceratops - Flying Phamtom Nose Dive, Jurassic Jolt * Dark Guardian - Axe Slash Bash * Dark Magician Girl - Dark Burning Attack * Dark Magician of Chaos - Scepter Strike * Dark Scorpion - Chick the Yellow - Mallet Mash * Dark Scorpion - Gorg the Strong - Hammer Hammer * Dark Scorpion - Meanae the Thorn - Thorn Whip * Demise, King of Armageddon - Lament of Demise (effect) * Destiny Hero - Dasher - Pyro Electric Shock * Destiny Hero - Diamond Dude - Diamond Blast * Destiny Hero - Dogma - Dogma Dagger Dash, Chronicle Of Destruction * Destiny Hero - Doom Lord - Impending Doom Grip (effect) * Destiny Hero - Double Dude - Chain of Repent (equipped with "D - Chain") * Destiny Hero - Dreadmaster - Dread Barrier (effect) * Destiny Hero - Dunker - Power Dunk * Destiny Hero - Plasma - Vengeful Rain, Perzetting Pellet Barrage * Dizzy Angel - Hot Sauce Sizzler * Dizzy Tiger - Hot Sauce Slash * Don Zaloog - Double Blast Attack * Doron - Mad Dash Dinger * Drawler - Stone Roll Wrecker * Earth Giant Gaia Plate - Magma Mist (effect) * Elemental Hero Aqua Neos - Sonic Zoom * Elemental Hero Avian - Quill Cascade, Wind Storm Strike, Talon Tear, Electric Orb * Elemental Hero Bladedge - Slice and Dice Attack * Elemental Hero Bubbleman - Bubble Blast, Bombarding Bubble Barrage (with "Bubble Blaster"). * Elemental Hero Burstinatrix - Flare Storm, Magma Comet * Elemental Hero Chaos Neos - Chaos Fury Flash * Elemental Hero Clayman - Clay Clobberer * Elemental Hero Darkbright - Dark Flash * Elemental Hero Dark Neos - Dark Fury Claw * Elemental Hero Electrum - Elemental Radiant Burst * Elemental Hero Flame Wingman - Infernal Rage, Skydive Scorcher (with "Skyscraper") * Elemental Hero Flare Neos - Flare Storm (with "Neo Space") * Elemental Hero Glow Neos - Lightning Strike * Elemental Hero Magma Neos - Meteor Meltdown * Elemental Hero Mariner - Anchors Aweigh * Elemental Hero Mudballman - Mire Shockwave * Elemental Hero Necroshade - Dark Shadow Slash * Elemental Hero Necroid Shaman - Dark Shadow Strike * Elemental Hero Neo Bubbleman - Neo Bubble Beam, Bubble Slamming Stream (with "Bubble Blaster"). * Elemental Hero Neos - Cosmic Crush, Wrath of Neos * Elemental Hero Phoenix Enforcer - Phoenix Blaze * Elemental Hero Plasma Vice - Plasma Pulsation * Elemental Hero Rampart Blaster - Rampart Barrage * Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman - Solar Flare, Shining Emerald Orb * Elemental Hero Shining Phoenix Enforcer - Shimmer Kick * Elemental Hero Sparkman - Static Shockwave, Spark Storm, Elemental Sword Slash (with "Elemental Sword"), Electric Rod, Electric Punch * Elemental Hero Steam Healer - Steam Blast * Elemental Hero Tempest - Powerhouse Plummet, Glider Strike * Elemental Hero Thunder Giant - Voltic Thunder, Static Blast (effect) * Elemental Hero Wild Wingman - Wing Impulse * Elemental Hero Wildedge - Scimitar Slash * Elemental Hero Wildheart - Wild Slash, Wild Walloping Boomerang (with "Cyclone Boomerang") * Emissary of the Afterlife - Sickle Slasher * Evil Hero Dark Gaia - Dark Catastrophe * Evil Hero Inferno Wing - Inferno Blast * Evil Hero Lightning Golem - Voltic Volley Assault * Evil Hero Malicious Edge - Needle Burst * Evil Hero Wild Cyclone - Centrifugal Cyclone Slash * Exodius the Ultimate Forbidden Lord - Lightning Fire Flash * Exploder Dragon - Cannonball Blast * Fossil Dyna Pachycephalo - Forehead Fossil Force * Fossil Dragon Skullgios - Dragon Fang * Fossil Warrior Skullking - King Swordplay * Fossil Warrior Skullknight - Swiping Nerve Slash * Freed the Brave Wanderer - Brave Sword Attack, Justice Bright (effect) * Gate Guardian - Tidal Surge Attack * GEM Burst - Five Gem Flare Flash * Giant Orc - Bone Basher * Golden Homunculus - Stone Shard Storm * Gravekeeper's Assailant - Stealth Slice Strike * Gravekeeper's Curse - Doomsday Purge * Gravekeeper's Guard - Blazing Blade Strike * Gravekeeper's Spear Soldier - Lunging Spear Assault * Hamon, Lord of Striking Thunder - Cerulean Skyfire * Happy Lover - Gushy Burst * Helios Duo Megistus - Solar Singer * Helios Tris Megistus - Phoenix Flare * Hydrogeddon - Hydro Gust * Hyozanryu - Diamond Devastator * Infernal Incinerator - Firestorm Blast * Lycanthrope - Serrated Shadow Slash (effect) * KA-2 Des Scissors - Toxic Haze * Kazejin - Squall Barricade (effect) * King Dragun - Fire Scourge * Magical Scientist - Blast Rage * Magician of Black Chaos - Chaos Scepter Blast * Magnet Warrior Sigma Plus - Lodestone Baton Bash * Malice Doll of Demise - Cleaver Heaver * Master of Oz - Outback Attack * Mathematician - Number Cruncher * Metalzoa - Hardened Glimmer Strike * Mirage Dragon - Spectrum Blast * Mobius the Frost Monarch - Ice Lance, Freeze Play (effect) * Mokey Mokey - Mokey Mokey Wave * Multiple Slime - Primordial Ooze Attack * Neo-Spacian Air Hummingbird - Honey Suck (effect), Slaughtering Swoop * Neo-Spacian Aqua Dolphin - Sonar Wave (effect) * Neo-Spacian Dark Panther - Dark Claw * Neo-Spacian Flare Scarab - Flaming Arrow, Smolder Surge (effect) * Neo-Spacian Glow Moss - Spore Spear, Signal Check (effect) * Neo-Spacian Twinkle Moss - Twinkle Flash * Nubian Guard - Blitzkrieg Bop * Nurse Reficule the Fallen One - Infectious Wrath, Anti-Cure (effect) * Ojama King - Flying Belly Flop Drop * Oxygeddon - Vapor Stream * Pair Cycroid - Double Cyclone * Patroid - Siren Smasher * Plasma Warrior Eitom - Atomic Blast * Potato Man - Spud Smash * Power Annihilator - Power Pulse Slash * Rainbow Dark Dragon - Rainbow Dark Refraction * Rainbow Dragon - Rainbow Refraction, Rainbow Overdrive (effect) * Rainbow Neos - Rainbow Radiance * Rallis the Star Bird - Star Shower Attack * Raviel, Lord of Phantasms - Shimmering Slash * Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon - Infernal Darkfire * Reign-Beaux, Overlord of Dark World - Wave of Destruction * Return Zombie - Bandage Wrap Slap * Scab Scar-Knight - Scab Curse (effect) * Shell Knight - Shell Burst Barrage (effect) * Silver Spirit - Sakyo and Silver Spirit - Ukyo - Quick Silver * Simorgh, Bird of Divinity - Divine Wind * Skull Archfiend of Lightning - Blast Stream of Fury * Spear Dragon - Cyclone Blast * Spirit Caller - Breath from Beyond * Steam Gyroid - Train Twister * Submarineroid - Subterranean Sneak Attack * Summoned Skull - Lightning Strike Attack * Terrorking Archfiend - Locust Storm Barrage * Toon Summoned Skull - Lightning Strike Attack * UFOroid Fighter - Cosmic Flux Blast * Uria, Lord of Searing Flames - Hyper Blaze, Trap Destruction (effect) * Vampire Bat - Swarming Scourge * Vampire Genesis - Crimson Storm * Vennominaga the Deity of Poisonous Snakes - Venom Vapor Stream * Vennominon the King of Poisonous Snakes - Fanged Venom * Water Dragon - Tidal Blast * Weathering Soldier - Wind Slash Attack * Zaborg the Thunder Monarch - Rolling Thunder, Thunder Crush (effect) * Zoa - Glimmer Strike * Zombie Werewolf - Midnight Pounce Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's * Absurd Stealer - Blinding Blue Blast * Backup Warrior - Rapid Blast Barrage * Big Cannon Ogre - Big Cannon Blast * Black-Winged Dragon - Black-Winged Burst (Attack name and decreasing effect), Shadow Squall Blast, Damage Drain (Negating Damage effect) * Black Rose Dragon - Black Rose Flare, Black Rose Gale (destroying all cards effect), Black Binding Bloom (ATK reduction effect) * Blackwing - Bora the Spear - Black Spiral Bare, Spiraling Spear * Blackwing - Silverwind the Ascendant - Perfect Storm (effect) * Blackwing - Sirocco the Dawn - Dark Wing Slash * Blackwing Armor Master - Black Hurricane, Soaring Shadow Strike, Flying Fist Strike * Centaur Mina - Graceful Blade * Chevalier de Fleur - Fleur de Mirage * Crimson Mefist - Rancid Rush * Dragon Knight Draco-Equiste - Jousting Javelin Blast * Dragon Queen of Tragic Endings - Tragedy Stream * Drill Warrior - Underground Grinder (effect), Whirlwind Winder * Driven Daredevil - Determined Wind (effect) * Earthbound Immortal Uru - Web Of Destruction * Exploder Dragonwing - King's Storm Attack * Fortune Lady Earth - Cursed Thorn * Gatling Ogre - Gatling Blast (effect) * Giant Ushi Oni - Specter's Bite * Green Baboon, Defender of the Forest - Hammer Club * Hook the Hidden Knight - Shadow Hook (effect), Evil Hook * Hundred-Eyes Dragon - Infinity Sight Stream * Infernity Doom Dragon - Infernal Flame Blast (attack name and effect) * Junk Archer - Scrap Arrow, Bull's-Eye Banishing (effect), Dimension Shot (same effect) * Junk Destroyer - Tidal Sweep (effect), Fists of Ferocity (attack) * Junk Warrior - Scrap Fist * Lightning Tricorn - Leaping Electric Lunge * Loki, Lord of the Aesir - Vanity Blast * Meklord Emperor Wisel - Stainless Steel Slash (with "Wisel Attack"), Synchro Absorbtion (effect) * Mad Archfiend - Bone Shard Shower * Mad Profiler - Mad Dash Destruction * Majestic Red Dragon - Power Gain (effect), Ultimate Powerforce * Majestic Star Dragon - Star Shine Shred, Stardust Force (negating destruction effect) * Max Warrior - Swift Rush * Montage Dragon - Power Collage * Morphtronic Datatron - Datatron Corruptor Cannon (effect) * Morphtronic Radion - Morphtronic Attack * Nitro Warrior - Dynamite Crunch * Odin, Father of the Aesir - Command of Rune (negating effect), Sacred Scepter Slash * Power Tool Dragon - Super Charge Slice (with "Power Pickaxe".) * Rapid Warrior - Whiplash Wallop Bean * Red Dragon Archfiend - Scorching Crimson Flare, Absolute Powerforce (effect) * Red Nova Dragon - Blazing Soul Strike, Burning Soul Strike * Road Warrior - Lightning Claw * Rose Tentacles - Rose Retaliation * Shooting Star Dragon - Falling Star Slam (multiple attack effect) * Speed Warrior - Hypersonic Slash * Splendid Rose - Aerial Twist * Stardust Dragon - Cosmic Flare, Victim Sanctuary (effect) * Thor, Lord of the Aesir - Pulverizing Pound, Thunderbolt Bludgion * Thunder Unicorn - Super Charger Bolt * Time Wizard - Time Magic (effect) * Trap Reactor Y FI - Double-Arm Cannon * Turbo Booster - Twin Fists of Fury (effect) * Turret Warrior - Rapid Blast Barrage * Twin-Sword Marauder - Double Marauder Mayhem * Underground Arachnid - Twine Thread (effect) * Zeman the Ape King - Cursed Flare